Love Should
by Kevin's Biggest Fan
Summary: The music "Love Should" by Moby really inspired me to write this fanfic. This is my first story so i wanted to make something happy and fluffy. I hope you all enjoy it. All the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.


_**Disclaimer**: All the characters (well there are only two but wherever) belongs to Shonda Rhimes. I wish that Kevin's heart belonged to me but i don't think that will ever happen. Oh well got to move on xD_

_**Author's note**: In this story never was a Teddy but assumes that Owen talked to Cristina about Dan. Well enjoy!_

* * *

_So we sleep in beds_  
_We never made_  
_Holding close to love_  
_When love should fade_  
_Holding on to this is the best thing we'll ever do_

_Morning sun is sweet and soft on your eyes_  
_Oh my love, you always leave me surprised_  
_I feel my heart start to burst_  
_With all my love for you_

He woke up startled next to her. He had another nightmare about Dan. But this time it wasn't as bad as the nightmares he had before and he was having less and less nightmares. "_Maybe I am actually getting better"_ he thought.

He looked at Cristina hoping that she was still sleeping and he caught his breathe with the vision he had next to him. Cristina was in fact still sleeping with her hair all spread over her pillow and the sunshine was making her face glow.

Just by looking at her he started to relax and lay down again with his face inches from hers. "_She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and she is all mine_" he thought while caressing her face with his hand.

Cristina woke up with this soft touch. At first she couldn't see anything because of the sun but then she saw two piercing blue eyes staring at her. "_God, this is really a great way to wake up. He has the most beautiful eyes I ever saw in my life. I can picture myself waking every day like this_" she thought getting closer to him until her nose was touching his.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said smiling.

"Good morning" she said, already feeling butterflies all over her body. She loved every time he called her beautiful. It always reminded her of that evening. That evening when he said, for the very first time, that word, and she was sure that it reminded him too.

"How did you slept?" he asked while giving her a soft kiss.

"I slept like a baby. And you?"

He felt a bit anxious but he knew that if he wanted to move forward he would have to talk to her about the nightmares.

"I… I had a nightmare… with Dan" he said, laying down on his back and staring at the ceiling. "It wasn't as bad as the others but it was hard to see him again… telling me to let him go…" Owen closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I am afraid that every time I fall asleep I'm going to see him again…"

He could hear that Cristina was saying something but he couldn't listen, all he could hear was Dan's voice in his head.

But then she came closer and he felt her soft lips kissing his eyes. "I know that your nightmares probably won't ever go away but I promise I will be here to help you coming back to me" she said while holding his face between her hands.

He opened his eyes in amazement. She wasn't exactly the type of woman who says those things but then he looked at her and he saw her beautiful brown eyes with so compassion that he couldn't help smiling and bringing her even closer to him.

"Thank you"

"No problem" she said giving him a kiss and starting to get up. But Owen held her face closer to him so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you Cristina"

"I love you too"

_I know how it rains  
I know how it pours  
I never could feel this way  
For anyone but you_

_I know how it rains_  
_I know how it pours_  
_I never could feel this way_  
_For anyone but you_

Later that day Owen entered the clinic after finishing a surgery and saw Cristina with a patient and her 8 year old son. He knew that Cristina could handle everything but he just wanted a reason to be near her so he came closer and introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hunt and I am here just to check if everything is okay." he smiled to the patient and position himself next to Cristina, giving her a small smile.

"Oh everything is fine Dr. Hunt. I am just telling Dr. Yang how clever my son is! He is the first of his class and he is the best at sports and he beats everyone at chess! He is brilliant, wouldn't you agree?" the woman said while hugging her son, who was with a 'high and mighty' smile on his face.

That really annoyed Cristina who turned to Owen and whispered: "I bet our kid could beat this brat at everything. With his eyes closed!"

Owen's eyes flew open. "_I can't believe she said our kid. OUR KID!_" he thought still staring at her, totally forgetting that there was a patient needing of care right in front of them.

"What?" asked Cristina, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You said our kid." He answered still a little shocked.

"So?" she said with a grin on her face.

_So it takes some time  
And slip away  
Holding on to love  
When love should stay  
Holding on to you is the best thing I'll ever do  
_

After the encounter with Cristina, Owen entered in his office excited and really happy that the moment had come. "_She talked about our kid. She is ready. Wait, what if she says no?_" that thought made him stop on his feet.

"Stop it. She will not say no." He said out loud trying to convince himself.

He went to his desk and opened the last drawer where it was a rectangular box. He picked her and left his office.

_Evening sun is sweet and soft in your face  
Oh I never ever leave this place  
I feel my heart start to burst  
With all my love for you_

He saw her near the nurses' station reading some charts and he started to feel really nervous, which was stupid because he had planned doing this since the day she said, for the first time, that she loved him. Since the day she said yes.

But now, that the moment had come, he was afraid of what would her answer be.

He took a deep breath while getting closer to her. She was still looking at her charts.

"Cristina?"

She looked up "Yes?"

"I… I…" he started to stutter "_oh God. Say something. Say something. Don't be standing there like a moron. Just ask her_" he started to panic.

Cristina was getting worried "What's wrong Owen?"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he blurted almost shouting. "_Oh god what did I do?_" He could see the shock on Cristina's face.

"I mean…huh… will you marry me, Cristina?" he grabbed her hand and when he looked into her eyes the words just started flowing "I know that with what happened with Burke you probably don't want even hear the word wedding but I love you Cristina and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know that you love me too. And I decided to ask you here because I know that you don't like big romantic gestures like McDreamy. You don't need to answer right now but I just want you to know that if you say yes, well beside the fact that you would make me the happiest man alive, we don't need to get married in a church and you don't need to wear a puffy dress and that I don't do rings either."He said while taking the rectangular box from his pocket. "I would rather give you this" with that he gave the box to Cristina, who was still in shock.

She opened the box and inside was a gold-plated scalpel.

"I prefer give you this scalpel because it represents that I still want to fulfill my promise. I still want to be around 40 years from now and to pry the scalpel from your hands and take you home. And I would love to do that with you as my wife." He finished feeling his heart almost coming out of his chest with the intensity of his beats.

Cristina was still pretty much in shock just staring at Owen. "_He proposed. HE PROPOSED! What I am going to do? I love him but… hum… but what? There he was giving all his love to me and I really want to spend the rest of my life with him. And he is totally different from Burke, he actually loves me for who I am. Why am I with doubts? There aren't any cons so I just should say… _"

"Yes!" she heard herself saying out loud.

Now was his turn to be surprised. "Yes? Really?"

"Really." she assured him, smiling "I will marry you."

She saw a huge smile form in his face and all of the sudden he hugged her and started to spin her around. When he put her in the floor she could see so much happiness in his face.

He hugged her again. "I am so happy, Cristina. I thought you would say no." he started to stutter "oh!... I mean… obviously I wanted you to say yes but a really thought you would say no." he looked at her and saw that she was going to make a joke "oh don't mock me please, I am already nervous." He said but he couldn't help to laugh with her.

"I love you Cristina"

"I love you too"

And they stayed in that embrace without caring with the rest of the world because they had each other and that was all that really mattered.

_I know how it rains  
I know how it pours  
I never could feel this way  
For anyone but you_

_I know how it rains_  
_I know how it pours_  
_I never could feel this way_  
_For anyone but you_

* * *

**Author's note: **To all of you that were able to read this until the end a big THANK YOU xD I am proud of this story because i have a lot difficulty at writing, i am more a reading person, but i thought that at least i should write one story and because when i first heard this music the first thing i thought was that i totally fits Owen and Cristina relationship. Well if there is anything you would like to say please review xD


End file.
